The New Team Mate
by xUchihaGirl94x
Summary: COMPLETE Kakuzu meets his new team mate, Hidan. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

Kakuzu!"

"For god sake! What?" The banker shouted, getting really annoyed at the blonde. How many times did he have to yell his name?

The door flew open which surprised Kakuzu a little. Absolutely no one goes in his room with out permission. Not even the leader himself. The tanned member looked up painfully slow from his paperwork, eyeing the bomber. It took him all of his effort to stop himself from strangling the idiot.

"Oh, er… Sir Leader wants to see you, un. Um… he said its urgent, un." and with that, Deidara fled from the doorway, probably from the stern look that Kakuzu had just given him. The banker just sighed and placed the Akatsuki's bills to one side, he would deal with Deidara later. But now, Sir Leader wanted to talk to him, and no one argues against him.

On the way to the Leader's dark office, Kakuzu banged into the most annoying person that he had ever met, and what was worse, the lollypop man was running around in circles, so it was absolutely impossible for the banker to get past.

"Tobi is a good boy!" the masked man bellowed.

"We know you are a good boy but in a minute I'll smash you into that wall over there if you don't move!"

"But Tobi is moving! Look! Wee-"

"That does it…" BANG! The sound of flesh hitting brick filled the corridor, with Tobi apparently knocked out. Nobody messes with Kakuzu when he has been disturbed from his calculating.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in, Kakuzu. I see you're in a bad mood again, but there is no need to take it out on Tobi." First Tobi, and now Sir Leader lecturing him, what ever next?

"Sit down." The banker did what he was told. But he couldn't help noticing that the Leader was particularly happy today, but incredibly nervous at the same time.

"I have found a new team mate for you."

Oh great… Kakuzu thought, sighing a big long sigh. Nothing surprised him when the new Akatsuki member walked out of his hiding place. He looked the same as all the other partners Kakuzu had… annoying. That big scythe that he carried didn't look to good either. And that necklace that was hung around his neck… the banker was sure that he had seen that somewhere before…

"What's with the green eyes?" Kakuzu scrunched up his face so that his eyes were narrow slits. Was he starting all ready? They hadn't even known each other five minutes!

"Ok," Pein said, seeing the face that the miser was making, "Kakuzu, this is Hidan. Hidan-"

"I know! Dammit!" The Leader scowled at the grey haired man for a second and then motioned for them to leave.

"Jashin dammit! He didn't even tell me where my stupid room is! What kind of leader is he, not looking after-"

"Second room on your left. Next to mine." Jashin… Jashin! Now Kakuzu knew where that necklace was from! It's the Jashin symbol… a rosary.

However, when Kakuzu showed the Jashinist to his room, Hidan suddenly turned on his heel to face the banker, his light purple eyes staring right into the acid green ones of Kakuzu's.

"You never answered my question, dumbass!" The miser just stared into his eyes, a little surprised. He had forgotten all about the question, the one that he got really pissed off about, and unfortunately, the anger started to fill him up inside again, just waiting to explode.

"I don't know why I've fucking got green eyes! Go ask you're so called God of yours."

"For your information, it's Jashin, and I bet he's a whole lot better than your… wait a minute, how did you know about my Jashin?"

"The whole necklace gave it away, and I'm not religious, I despise the whole thing!" Kakuzu was now suppressing his urge to let his temper get the better of him. "In fact, Jashin is the worst God ever, making his believers make a sacrifice once a day!"

"Why you!" Hidan screamed, fists clenched and scythe at the ready, pointing at Kakuzu's neck. The banker just laughed. How could a pathetic shrimp scare him? Suddenly Hidan looked at Kakuzu with pure shock, eyes wide, mouth open. He then looked down at his blood stained cloak, stained with his blood. How could that have happened? Kakuzu didn't even move! His eyes fell upon the weapon… a measly Kunai. Then his gaze went back up to the tanned man again, his neck aching from looking up at him chuckling.

However, the two misfits swapped each others looks. It was now Hidan that was smiling and Kakuzu with the shocked face.

"Y-you're still alive? I pierced your heart! How could you have survived that?"

"Leader said that you have killed every partner that you have been paired up with, just because they annoyed you. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but not matter how much you try, you can't kill me! Anyway, I can't wait for the next round, that felt good!"

"What the-no…you can't be… you're…i-immortal!"

"Got it in one! Now can I go to sleep now?" And with that the masochist walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. A muffled "See you tomorrow, arsehole!" could be heard from inside, and the miser sulked off back into his room to finish his banking.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakuzu woke up from his dreamless sleep to the sound of loud banging on his door. Once he had realised that this was what had woken him up, he got really annoyed. It also doesn't help when you only went to bed three hours ago.

"KAKUZU! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT HERE!" The next second there was snowy-white sheets flying everywhere, not to mention curtains being ripped open and the door nearly tearing off its hinges.

"What hell do you want?"

"Well… I was wondering… you will introduce me to all of the other members," the immortal pronounced plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you will introd-"

"I know what you fucking said! But if you were thinking that I would take orders off you, you better think again!" Who did he think he was? Pein?

"Well, I suppose if you won't… then I'll just have to tell everyone that you sleep with a teddy bear…" Hidan said wonderingly.

"Wait, how did you- Alright! Alright! I'll show you the other god damned members!" The banker swore that he saw a little smirk crawl across the masochist's face.

The silence was dreadful. Kakuzu was quite happy when he walked into the kitchen and stumbled into all of the Akatsuki members. At least he wouldn't have to go searching for them all.

"All right, everyone! This is our newest member, Hidan! This is Tobi…" Tobi apparently appeared to be unaffected by what happened the other evening, still being his normal self, well…normal for Tobi.

"Zetsu… Pein… Konan… Sasori… Itachi… Kisame… and Deidara…" After saying the blonde's name, Kakuzu instantly turned on his angry face, thinking up a plan to get the bomber back. The miser purposefully sat next to Deidara, watching him squirm as far away as he possibly could from him. However, that was only making a 4cm gap between the two.

"Kakuzu, go get the milk." Pein ordered, having forgotten to place it on the table himself.

"Fine…" the banker moaned, but trying very hard to suppress a cheeky grin. As he got the milk out of the fridge, he quickly shoved his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out a small bottle, and poured it all in. Making sure every single drop was in the white liquid, he walked back into the packed kitchen and bashed the milk down on the wooden table. The bomber immediately reached for the carton and began pouring it in his bowl, nearly making it overflow. Kakuzu smirked when he watched the blonde eat his cereal and drink every last bit of the milk.

After wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he was going to say:

"Itachi, pass me my mug, un" but failed. He tried again, but for some reason he could not open his mouth. Deidara then turned his hands over to look at the mouths that was implanted there, and they were sealed shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sasori, have you got anything to get Deidara back for what he did? That would only affect him?"

"Err… I might have, why?"  
"Because he pissed me off yesterday and I want to get him back for it, now where is it?" The puppeteer handed Kakuzu a tiny bottle.

"I was kind of saving it, but you can have it. I can easily make another one."

"What does it do?"

"Well… It seals his mouths up."

"Mouths?" The miser repeated.

"Yes, mouths. Every single one of them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara was humming treats and curses to Kakuzu while everyone else just laughed their heads off at him. The bomber just stormed off on a mardy to his room and left everybody to calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since Hidan joined Akatsuki. Unfortunately it had been full of arguments, and that was just between the miser and the machinist. Pein had assigned these two another mission, to catch the two-tailed cat.

"Another boring mission. Can't we just stop walking for five minutes?"

"Stop complaining already! Wasted time is waste-"

"Wasted money… I know! What is it with you and your money?" The Jashinist complained. How could Pein expect him to work efficiently with this dumbass?

"Without money you would be nowhere-aaaha! There she is!"

"Who?" Hidan asked, his eyes darting around everywhere to look for whoever Kakuzu was aha-ing about.

"The person we are supposed to kill, honestly…"

The two walked up to the girl who was supposed to hold the spirit of a demon inside her, although she didn't look tough enough to control its power. As she spotted them she was suddenly drawn to the cloak that they were wearing.

"You're both from Akatsuki. I'm sorry but I can't let you live." She stated plainly, without any emotion. She reminded Hidan a lot of one of the other members of the organisation, Itachi Uchiha, the most mysterious man in the group. The women immediately transformed herself into what looked like a cat… with two tails. She was the miniature of the demon inside of her.

"Oh great… Well see ya Hidan!" The banker said, walking off while waving at his team mate.

"What the-where do you think you're going!"

"Why should I tell you that?" And with that he walked off into the distance, to god only knows where.

"Kakuzu! OI! KAKUZU-!"

"He's not going to come back… so just stay here and let me kill you" Hidan turned on his heel to face the woman.

"You know… that attitude kinda pisses me off…and you wouldn't want to see me pissed off…"

The 'cat' pounced on top of Hidan, but he managed to dodge it easily. 'That won't work on me' he thought.

Kakuzu wandered off towards the monks headquarters, towards his own target. He pushed the door open, and unfortunately it needed a little oil, but not to worry.

"How lucky…" The monk that the miser wanted beheaded was right in front of his nose. He took out a sword, but Kakuzu was one step ahead of him. With his unique jutsu, he took his arms apart and reached out towards the monk, chucking his sword aside. The monk froze with shock. How many times did you see tentacles wrap around your body?

In a second, Kakuzu had achieved his goal. Abandoning the body, he wrapped the head up in cloth so that nobody got suspicious of him carrying a decapitated head around.

"Well that took less time than I expected… better go see how Hidan's getting on…" Kakuzu sighed.

"Ouch! Dammit!"

The opponent had just sliced Hidan's arm. Luckily it was n't deep.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked, angering the woman even more.

Just as he finished that sentence, he saw a tall figure lean against a tree. Kakuzu.

'Finally. He's here to help me" The immortal said in his head, but was utterly mistaken. Kakuzu didn't come rushing over to save him, he just, stood there, watching.

"I haven't even begun!" The cat screamed in a high pitched, ear-splitting voice. She swung at Hidan with one of her great paws and caught him off guard.

"SHIT!" was all that came from his mouth before landing on the floor with a big bump. The woman then went to blow up Hidan's head, but was stopped by a kunai to the head.

"No one decapitates my partner and gets away with it…Besides, that's my job!" The tanned member stated to the dead body.

"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan stuttered.

"Come on you; let's get that head back on."

Kakuzu stitched Hidan's had back on and sat down on a rock facing the ocean. Hidan followed, sitting down next to his team mate.

"Kakuzu?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you do that?

"Do what?"

"You know," Hidan started, not wanting to admit the truth.

"Know what?" Kakuzu was acting dumb on purpose.

"You know what, dumbass!"

"I know I am, now what were you saying?"

"Why did you save me?" The masochist said angrily, but blushing at the same time. There he said it. Happy?

The banker chuckled at the immortal's embarrassment "Well, I've grown to like you… a lot." It was now Kakuzu's time to blush.

"Huh?" Hidan asked, dumbfounded.

The banker took hold of Hidan's hand and cupped his own hands around it. He looked into the Jashinist's purple eyes and said,

"…I love you…"

--

Walking towards the Akatsuki base where they could finally rest, Kakuzu heard a noise behind them. He swiveled around to find nothing their except for the swaying of the bushes. However, when he looked more closely her saw something small on the ground: a crisp.

He pointed the food out to Hidan and they both looked around the surrounding area. They must be pretty strong ninja if they can hide their presence.

"Come out already, we know you're there." Kakuzu spoke in a loud but bored tone of voice. Then the next thing they saw was a cloud of dust erupt in front of them. Eventually it died down, revealing four shinobi, all from the leaf village.

'_Just great'_ Hidan complained in his head.

"You have no business here in the Fire Country." The oldest one spoke up. He had grey hair and a mysterious mask covering his face. The only part of his face that was visible was his right eye, as the other one was covered by his forehead protector.


End file.
